Cupcake Factory
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Sequel to Maid Service. Sephiroth has moved to Sunshine City. To teach the remaining children a proper work ethic and prepare them for the real world, he has opened a cupcake factory and enrolled them in a local high school. **ADOPT this story! Read my update! 12/19/2013**
1. Sephiroth's Cupcake Factory

**Sephiroth's Cupcake Factory  
'**_A sequel to Maid Service'_

**Summary:** Sephiroth has moved everyone to a place called Sunshine City. In order to teach his remaining children a proper work ethic and prepare them for the real world, he has opened up a cupcake factory and enrolled most of them at the local high school. However, not all of them are too fond of this idea. Not only that, one of the teachers is really strange. And what's this? Kairi is actually having _real_ feelings for—Axel? Rivalries, love, hate, betrayal... this is _not_ what they signed up for… is it?

_POV's will continue to change._

_**Few side Notes (**__in case you forgot__**)  
**_  
- Riku, Marluxia, Squall and Reno are living on their own. They will not be part of the main cast.  
- Olette was put in a foster home.  
- This story will focus mostly on Kairi, Namine, Sora, Roxas and Axel. (and maybe Zexion too)  
- If you have not read _**Maid Service**_, I suggest you do. :)

o.o.o

**Chapter One**

o.o.o

_Roxas' POV_

I woke up to birds chirping, a gentle breeze, the sun in my eyes—wait a minute.

…Why am I outside and not in my bed?

"RISE AND SHINE!"

I saw Sora, Axel and Terra standing next to me. But as I tried to get up, I noticed I was stuck.

"What the—"

They had tied me down to the ground and were holding me hostage!

They snickered above me. "Quick, untie the ropes and let's put him on the mattress!"

"Huh? What mattress? What are you doing?" Axel and Terra held me down as Sora untied me. They forced me over to the empty white mattress that was standing upright. Axel and Terra were too strong for me. They held me up against it as Sora was enjoying running around it in circles and tying me up. I struggled to get free but it was no use. It was strange for my little brother to be playing such a dirty trick on me—they probably bribed him.

"This isn't funny, you guys!"

"Oh, lighten up, dear…" Axel winked at me. "Sora, are the ropes tied tightly?"

"Yup! So when do I get my prize?"

I knew it.

"Soon, my friend… soon."

"Alright, lets throw him in the pool." Terra concluded.

"Are… you… serious…" I looked up at the sky—well, I really didn't have a choice. Water splashed all around me as Terra and Axel ran off laughing. Of course, Sora was dumb enough to stay behind.

"I'll come rescue you later!" He said before following them into the house.

"Unbelievable…" I just lay there as the mattress floated across the water.

o.o.o

_Axel's POV_

I knew Roxas would kill me once he got free, but hey, it was our last day in the house. I had to make the most of it, right?

Sephiroth called us all to the main room for roll call. Everyone hurried down in their pajamas and got in a line. There were only nine of us left, since Marluxia, Riku, Squall and Reno went their separate ways. The house felt really empty, despite everything that was moved out already.

"Where is Roxas?"

Sora laughed. I immediately shut him up by stomping on his foot. He hopped around until the pain was gone.

"I will not ask again."

"He's in the pool." Terra said casually.

Sephiroth glared at him. "What is he doing in the pool at a time like this?" He then proceeded out to the pool. A few minutes later, he and Roxas returned.

"Who did this?" Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"Sora." Terra and I said at the same time. Sephiroth looked at us in disbelief.

"You expect me to believe that Sora, possibly the biggest dimwit I've ever come across would be able to do something like that all by himself?"

"Hey!" Sora yelped.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "Terra and I helped him."

"You said you would give me something!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "See this is why…" he began, but stopped. He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Everyone, make sure you have all your things into the moving truck by ten. We will leave at ten thirty." He said firmly and left.

Everyone nodded and went back towards the stairs. I caught up with Roxas, trying to laugh it off.

"Come on, man. It was just a joke…" I reasoned. Roxas just glared and walked faster.

"He'll come around." I told myself.

o.o.o

_Namine's POV_

I was a little worried about Roxas, so I paid him a visit before checking my room one more time. Of course, he was grumpy.

"I'm not mad at Sora. He's stupid. I'm just mad at—" I wrapped my arms around him, hoping it would make him feel better. He stopped and hugged me back.

"I'm surprised how calm you are about it…" I said.

"Yeah, well… I don't want to get in trouble today."

"It seems like there's something else on your mind…"

"Maybe… but don't worry."

"Are you afraid?" I asked, knowing exactly why he was upset.

He kissed my forehead. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." I continued hugging him.

o.o.o

_Sora's POV_

Zexion and I were bringing our stuff downstairs at the same time. I told him to go first, then followed, trying to keep my balance. I had everything from magazines to my favorite power ranger toys; I definitely didn't want to leave them behind and I had to keep them hidden so Genesis wouldn't steal them. Suddenly, I slipped and landed right on Zexion at the bottom of the stairs, all of our stuff scattered on the floor.

"YOU IMBECIL!" Zexion yelled, quickly throwing me off of him and gathering up his things in a nervous manner. It was almost like he was trying to hide something.

"Zexion, what's that?" I pointed to a long, toy-like thing in a box. I only read 'Vibra' before he stashed it away and ran off.

Genesis came down the stairs behind me carrying a suitcase and two bags. He stopped when he saw me there just picking up all of my things.

"Would you like some help, Sora?"

"Oh, how nice of you—"

"Too bad." Genesis laughed and headed towards the front door.

I stared at the floor for a bit before picking up the next toy. _Why is everyone so mean to me?_

"Sora, do you need—"

"No!" I picked up the last of them and ran outside.

o.o.o

_Kairi's POV_

I watched as Sora ran off. Was something wrong?

I made sure that I had everything. It was fifteen minutes before departure and everyone was rushing around making sure they didn't leave anything behind. I wasn't even going to bother with Namine and Roxas, who were making kissy faces at each other when I passed by Roxas' room.

Genesis, Sora, Zexion, Axel and Terra were already in the van, ready to go. Sora sat in the back by himself, just staring out the window sadly. I decided to keep him company.

"Leave me alone." Sora said.

I think everyone was a little sad that we were leaving our lives behind and moving to an unknown place. Who knew what Sephiroth had in store for us. Even though I had only been there for a short time, I knew I would miss all the crazy things that happened in that house.

But it wasn't like we were being separated.

Namine and Roxas came out, followed by Seifer. Now we just had to wait for Sephiroth. I looked back at Sora. He looked as if he was about to cry. I thought about asking again, but I decided it was best to just leave him be.

A few minutes later, Sephiroth came out of the house and locked the door. He took one last look at it before heading towards the bus. After making sure we were all here, he signaled the moving truck and started leading the way to our new destination.

"Take a good look at that house, because we're never coming back."

_"Never?"_ Axel asked.

"Right. Now do me a favor and press that button above you."

"Huh?" Axel looked up. "This one?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Oh… okay…" Axel pressed the button.

Suddenly, there was a huge blast behind us. We all turned to look—

The house exploded!

I screamed. Everyone was in complete shock. The house that they grew up in… practically their entire lives was blown to pieces right before their very eyes.

Nobody said anything for about an hour.

o.o.o

_Sora's POV_

This is entire 'moving thing' is stupid. I didn't want to go anywhere. It was just fine the way it was.

Damn it…

I could feel my anger trying to get the best of me. Every time that happened, I would eat a cookie.

But I didn't feel like eating cookies.

Riku was gone. Not only that, everyone hated me.

Well, maybe except Kairi and Namine.

But Kairi doesn't love me the way that I love her.

And she never will.

I sighed and continued to stare out of the window. The fields seemed to go on forever and I was finally starting to realize how far we really were from civilization now. Sephiroth always kept us protected in that house and tried to teach us everything he could. So why the sudden change?

I just didn't understand it…

o.o.o

_Sephiroth's POV_

"Alright, children. We're nearing our destination." I could see the town up ahead. We had been on the road for over five hours. They all curiously watched out of their windows as we got closer.

"Um, sir… where are we?" Genesis asked, not taking his eyes away from the scenery. I pulled up to the intersection. The sun was high in the sky and bright as ever. There were no clouds. Miles of crops covered the landscape for miles. It was a beautiful town with Victorian-style homes along with their picket-fences; dirt roads and small personally owned shops. It seemed so serene here.

"Children, welcome to the great Sunshine City." I parked in front of a small shop.

"WHOA! A cupcake shop?" Sora nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement. "ALRIGHT!"

Everyone got out of the van. I signaled for the guy in the moving truck to go ahead and take our stuff to the new house.

It was time to work.

"Line up!" I commanded. Everyone scrambled to get into a straight line. I counted nine total.

"Sir!" Genesis raised his hand. "Everyone is here, Sir!"

"I realize that." I walked to the back of the van and opened it. There was a medium-sized cardboard box that was under a bunch of stuff. I got it out and took it over to them.

"Inside this box are your new work clothes. The shop you are standing in front of is mine—and your new job."

"We're going to work… at a Cupcake Factory?" Axel crossed his arms in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"It's either that, or you find a job elsewhere. Because this time, in order to live under my roof… you must pay _rent_."

"R-R-Rent?" Genesis' eyes bulged.

"Yes." I nodded. "Come get your stuff. It has your names on it."

Kairi and Namine were the first to come up. I was quite impressed with their attitudes; they didn't seem bothered at all. The rest of them were acting like they were about to die.

"Aprons… cool…" Kairi said, putting it on. She took out her gloves and went back to the line. Namine did the same.

"They're all… PINK!" Roxas said, looking through them. He found the one with his name on it, looked at me and then back at the apron. "Do I _really_ have to wear this?"

"Roxas, most of the places around here are _family_ owned. Meaning, in order to get the job, you must be related. I highly doubt anyone would hire you."

"So this is our only choice?" Seifer asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Once everyone had their work clothes on, it was time to take a look inside. I hadn't even seen it for myself except for in pictures, so I was pretty eager to see how it turned out. I took out the pink key and unlocked the glass door.

"Children, welcome to Sephiroth's Cupcake Factory." I said.

There was snickering behind me, but I didn't care. This place was beautiful. Pearly white countertops, a tiled floor, eight matching tables with comfortable-looking blue and purple chairs and a dark blue ceiling that glows at night. The pink walls were outstanding; everything was just perfect.

Now back to business.

"Our grand opening is tomorrow. I have already assigned positions based on your improvements since the girls got here a while ago."

As I was taking out my notepad, I noticed that nobody was saying anything. I expected them to be either excited or mad, or both. Why were they just standing there?

"Is everyone okay?"

"Um… sir…" Genesis started, "I was just wondering… why _cupcakes_? I mean, of all the shops you could possibly own…"

"Why _not_?" I answered.

"I'm just curious… it doesn't seem like… _you_…"

I smirked. There were so many things they didn't know about their master.

Like my love for cupcakes.

…and good money.

"And now onto the positions." I said, changing the subject. Everyone listened up.

"Starting with dishes… there's Seifer, Terra and Zexion."

"Dishes?" Zexion snapped.

"As for the servers, Namine, Sora and Genesis."

"What's a server do?" Sora asked.

"Serve, idiot." Genesis hit him.

"At the registers, Kairi and Axel."

"Yes Sir." Kairi said.

"And as my most trusted employee by far, Roxas… as manager."

"WHAT? No fair! I have to listen to that dweeb?" Genesis yelled.

Roxas looked a little nervous. I knew he would be that way, but I figured that this was the best job for him. I knew he was level-headed enough to work with everyone.

"Each month we will check everyone's progress and possibly change positions. If it's needed right away, we can revoke some of the positions and switch them out—or fire that person or people. And I _will not_ hesitate to fire you if you get on my nerves or break any of the rules."

I flipped the paper in my notepad. "Now, for the rules… follow along. They are also posted behind the register and in the kitchen."

"Rule number one—absolutely no fighting. You must maintain a professional attitude at all times. Two, always wash your hands. Three, if someone is not doing their job, do not bother much with them, just report them to me and I will deal with it. Four, since Roxas is the manager, you must do what he says, but he is still under me. I am the boss. And five…"

"Maintain our grades?" Kairi said aloud.

"That's right. I haven't told you the other part."

"There's… more…?" Genesis said nervously.

"Yes. I have enrolled all but Genesis, Terra and Seifer at Sunshine High School."

"HIGH SCHOOL?"

"Rule number five states… if you do not keep your grades up, you will lose your job."

"No way…" Axel said.

"I'm going to be a lot stricter now. In order to prepare you guys for the next chapters in your lives, this is the best I can do. Take it in, learn it. It will be difficult to hold a job and go to school, and to pay rent but that's the real world."

They were all too shocked to speak.

"Well then, it's time to head over to the new house. I will explain the rest of my new conditions when we get there. Let's go."

Maybe I was being a bit harsh on them. I felt that way at first, but it was okay. Life is harsh. I think I've spoiled them a little too much over the years and it's time to change that. This isn't going to be easy… but I just have to do the best that I can…

o.o.o

**A/N:** Well there you have it. But don't worry, this won't be another normal high school fic. It will definitely hold the same 'epicness' as before. There will be plenty of laughs. Stay tuned, review and the next chapter will be up soon enough! 


	2. Cow Tipping and Egg Cracking

**Chapter Two**

_Kairi's POV_

This whole working a real job thing… I really didn't mind it. I also didn't mind paying rent; back when we lived with Tifa, Namine and I basically had to do all of that anyway since Tifa could never get a job due to her multiple DUI and assault convictions. I could kind of see what Sephiroth was trying to do, but the others weren't so happy about it.

The sun was setting as we headed over to the new house. What would it be like, I wondered. It didn't seem like there would be any huge mansions around this small, tight-nit community. I wonder what he had in store for us…

"I still can't believe this." Seifer said loud enough for everyone, even Sephiroth to hear. "It's stupid. Just like the rest of your stupid _lessons_."

I saw Sephiroth smirk in the mirror. He continued to drive silently as Seifer boasted about how dumb everything was.

"Will you just shut up already?" Axel sighed. "Hm?"

We turned the corner. There, right before our eyes was a beautiful two-story house. It had a red roof and matching shutters and the rest of it was white. A porch went all the way around and there was a nice white-picket fence. It was so simple, yet extravagant.

"This is your new home." Sephiroth parked in the rocky driveway.

"Our old home was twice as big." Seifer said grumpily.

"Paying rent shouldn't be too hard…" I said aloud, thinking that the rent was only about $400 a month or so.

We all loaded out of the van. We were eager to see the inside, so we rushed to the door.

"Hold on." Sephiroth stood behind us all as we crowded onto the porch. He pulled the key out of his pocket. We all moved aside so he could unlock the door. "I want you all to go to your _left_ once you enter the house. Got it?"

Everyone agreed. The door opened.

Namine tapped my shoulder. "Kairi, I don't like this place… it's a little creepy…" She said as we were walking inside.

"What makes you say that?"

Before she could respond, we were all taken back by how… old the house was. Although it was nice on the outside, the inside was a complete and utter mess. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I sneezed a few times upon entering. We all went to what looked like a dining room. The floor creaked as we all lined up.

"Not what you expected, I know." Sephiroth said, standing in front of us. Everyone exchanged uneasy looks.

"How old is this house?" Roxas asked.

"I'd say… about 150 years old."

"Oh my God, it's haunted!" Sora cowered behind his brother.

"Just because a house is _old_ doesn't mean it's haunted." Axel rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Genesis said matter-of-factly.

"You won't be saying that when you're sleeping in the middle of the night and some ghost rapes you!" Sora yelled. Genesis just stared at him blankly.

"Anyway," Sephiroth cut everyone off. "This weekend we will _all_ be cleaning this house."

Groans were heard. Sephiroth had already given us a job, signed us up for school and now we have to take care of an old, run-down house? I was beginning to feel the pressure, and believe me, it felt like way too much.

"There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Of course, I get my own bedroom." Sephiroth began. "Kairi and Namine will share their own room for obvious reasons."

Well, at least one thing sounded right. I _did_ wonder how we would all fit into this house though.

"I have assigned the rest of the rooms. In one room, Sora, Roxas and Axel."

Seifer snickered. Axel almost hit him, but Sephiroth stopped them.

"The last room will go to Seifer, Zexion, Terra and Genesis. Your rooms _and_ beds are labeled, just to save the trouble. Get moving."

At first, nobody moved. I think the guys felt a little strange that they would be sharing their rooms. Roxas was the first to step out of line and head for the stairs. Axel followed, and then the rest of us.

The wooden stairs were narrow, so we had to go up one at a time. They also made a lot of noise. I wondered why Sephiroth would… _downgrade_ so much. Being an old house, it _did_ freak me out a little and Namine wasn't helping much. She clung to me, still feeling very uncomfortable.

"Kairi, I can _see them_. They're _heeere_…" She said in a chilly voice. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

When we all got upstairs, I turned the corner and immediately found mine and Namine's room. Sora, Roxas' and Axel's room was right next to ours and the other one was across the hall. Sephiroth had the room at the end of the hall. The bathroom was across from Sora's room. To think that we all had to share two bathrooms (because I'm sure the third one was in Sephiroth's room) was really uncomfortable.

Our room was about the same size as the one we had when we lived with Tifa. There was a bed on each side of the room; one had pink covers and another had white covers. My name was on the pink one.

The bed squeaked as I sat down on it. It wasn't _too_ bad.

There was a window in the middle of the room with pretty white curtains and drawers in front of it. Guessing that Namine and I were sharing the drawers, I didn't mind too much. There was a closet at the end of my bed that slid open. I turned to see Namine just sitting on her bed with her head down.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I told you, I don't like this place."

"Come on, you're not afraid, are you? Just because it's _old_…"

"But Kairi, it just doesn't _feel_ right…"

"Aww, is poor little Namine scared?" Axel appeared in the doorway. He invited himself in. "Not bad in here. You guys should check out the rest of the house. You know, I kind of like it here. We had _way_ too much space back at the mansion."

"I guess." I shrugged.

Sora ran into the room happily. "Kairi, Kairi!" He jumped up and down. "You've gotta come see this!" He grabbed my arm. "You too, Namine! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" I tried not to trip as Sora dragged me down the stairs and towards the back door. We stepped outside. My eyes widened.

That was the most beautiful backyard I had ever seen.

There were endless rows of flowers; all different kinds in one enclosed area. I could barely move because I was so amazed. Sephiroth definitely just earned like a billion cool points for this. Sora and I walked around it on the old, concrete block path. One the right side of the garden, there was a wooden shack that I didn't even dare to go into. Sora poked his head in, but got out quickly when he stared coughing.

"Dust… dirt… too much…"

Next to our yard, there was a vast field. Across the field was what looked like a ranch; I could see the barn in the distance. I would love to see a horse—or better yet, to ride one. There were cows out; something I had never seen in person.

Sora was full of energy as usual; he had discarded the _haunted house_ idea for now and was just like a child wanting to explore a new world. For his safety, I decided to follow him and make sure he didn't do anything too reckless. We walked all over the yard. Sora's like the energizer bunny… just kept going… and going…

After we were all settled in, we were pretty tired. We ate a quick dinner and went up to bed. Namine kept the lamp on because she still believed there was something there. My bed wasn't as comfortable as the one back at the mansion, but I could deal with it. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

o.o.o

_Axel's POV_

I couldn't sleep. This place sucked. I hated the bed; I felt claustrophobic every second and it doesn't help that my _crush_ is sleeping so peacefully in the bed across the room.

I heard creaking noises in the hallway; it sounded like someone was awake. Wide awake myself, I decided to check it out. I quietly walked over to the door. The creaking noises got louder, much louder. It almost seemed unreal. I gulped and opened the door, and they stopped.

"Huh?" I looked up and down the hallway. The lights were off and every door was closed but the bathroom door. I could hear Seifer's snoring, but the creaking noises had ceased.

"Weird…" I shut the door and went back over to my bed. After a few minutes, I decided to just get up and go outside. I wasn't getting to sleep tonight.

It was very eerie here; I could hear what sounded like owls; (I guess that's what they were; I've never seen or heard them in real life before) and the rustling of the trees kind of creeped me out. I opened a bottle of vodka that I found in the fridge and took a few shots, just letting the bitter taste sink in. I started focusing on everything, specifically a few cows in the distance. I had one thing in mind.

Cow tipping.

I started walking over towards the barbed fence at the edge of our yard. I felt a little dizzy; who knew I was such a light weight.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Sora appeared.

"T-Tipping this cow." I stepped over the barbed wire and walked into the field. "Want to help?"

"How do I tip a cow?"

"Like this." I said, placing both of my wobbly hands on the cow's side. I then tried with all my strength to push it over, but failed. The cow just stood there and munched on grass.

"Stupid… thing!" I smacked the cow's side, but not hard. I was obviously drunk.

"That looks mean…" Sora said.

"What are you doing?" Zexion appeared.

"Zexion, help me tip this cow."

"For your information, it's impossible just for one person to tip a cow over. If you pushed the cow at an angle of 23.4 degrees relative to the ground it would require about 3,000 Newtons of force, which means you need exactly four and a half people to _give _that kind of force."

"Okay, that seriously hurt my head. But I've always wondered how you get half a person…" I said. Feeling a bit dizzy, I plopped onto the ground.

"For example, Sora would count as your half because he's a weak little bitch." Zexion covered his mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry, was that too much?" He asked sarcastically, rolled his eyes and walked back into the house.

For some reason, I got really angry. I got up and pushed the cow with all of my might, still not going anywhere. The cow started to make 'cow noises.' I think I was irritating it, but being intoxicated it didn't really click with me. I just wanted to tip a freaking cow. Is that _so hard_?

All of a sudden, the cow snorted and looked at me with those black, beady eyes of hers. "Uh oh…" I said as I tried to walk backwards, but I could barely keep my balance.

"I think she's angry…" Sora said behind me.

My screaming set the cow off. She began chasing me all over the field as Sora just stood there and watched in amazement. I was surprised I could even run; I was running in zig-zags over the field and I could hear the hooves behind me. Who knew cows could be so fast? Or maybe I _thought_ it was being fast because I was so out of it…

I don't know…

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I continued running. I was beginning to feel a little nauseous.

"Axel!" I heard Sora's voice, but it was very faint. "If you just pray to Sephiroth, everything will be fine!"

"Why the HELL would I—" I tripped and fell face-first into cow shit.

"…DAMMIT!"

o.o.o

So if that wasn't bad enough, it took me three hours just to get the smell out of my face. Thank goodness I couldn't remember most of it…

"Why were you drinking in the first place?" Sephiroth asked.

"I was… bored. I couldn't get to sleep." I said honestly.

"What did I say about drinking?"

"Honestly, Sir… you never said anything—"

"YOU HAVE TO READ BETWEEN THE LINES!" Sephiroth yelled.

"But you never said—"

"Just get the shit off of your face and come eat breakfast." Sephiroth slammed the bathroom door. I lay there, hunched over the tub in exhaustion. My head was killing me.

Damn it, I had a hangover.

o.o.o

_Namine's POV_

I could barely sleep last night and when I did, I ended up having a nightmare. Something really bad is going to happen… I just know it…

"Namine, come get a plate." Kairi said.

We all ate breakfast except for Axel, I wasn't sure where he was. Everyone was tired and some were aching just because of the new beds. We all had so many unanswered questions but Sephiroth wasn't telling us anything. I don't know what he was trying to prove to us. I think he's already done very well as a father figure; what more was there?

"Come on, everyone. We must open the shop at eleven-thirty sharp! Let's go!" Sephiroth rushed us along. It was only nine o'clock, but some of us still needed to shower and there were only two bathrooms for us to use.

I finished my breakfast and made sure I was the first to shower.

o.o.o

_Sora's POV_

Okay, so usually on Saturday mornings I would either be sleeping or watching Saturday morning cartoons. But today, I start my very first job. I was really excited. I was no longer a little boy—I was a man!

I wasn't exactly sure how to dress for this job, but then I remembered that Sephiroth gave us aprons. I took everything off and put my apron on.

"Sephy! Don't you think this is a little… much?" I yelled, looking into the mirror. Everyone could clearly see my behind, my hairy legs and if they looked hard enough-

"AHHH!" Kairi saw me and sheilded her eyes. "Sora! You're supposed to wear clothes underneath!"

"Oh, thank _goodness_! I really didn't want to strut my stuff in public…"

"Please… put some clothes on and _then_ put your apron on over them!"

I _knew_ that was how it worked!

Zexion walked into the room, stopped, stared, then walked off without saying a word.

Haha… I mooned him… and it wasn't even nighttime…

o.o.o

_Kairi's POV_

I have just been scarred for life—I never want to see that again!

After I got into my room and shut the door, I tried to shake off what I just saw and find some proper clothes to wear underneath. I figured we had to be professional, so I put on some black pants and a white button-up shirt. I finished it off with my apron, put my hair up and slipped my shoes on. I was ready to go.

Namine and almost everyone else waited outside by the van. Sephiroth wanted to get us there at least an hour and a half early; I was unsure of why. Sora and Axel came running down. Everyone was ready to go—or so we thought.

Sephiroth's eye twitched. Some of the guys looked like a hot mess. Axel's hair was still down and quite messy, not to mention he had on tons of Namine's perfume. Genesis looked a little _too pretty_ with his hair pulled back and his flawless, smooth face; but his outfit underneath didn't match at all; a blue and yellow hawaii shirt and pink pants. Zexion wouldn't dress in anything but black and somehow even dyed his apron black; was wearing so much eyeliner it made his eyes look like they were drooping.

"Is this a _joke_?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sir, I believe my costume is lively and fun!" Genesis stated.

"You look like an idiot!"

Sephiroth turned and looked at the rest of us and sighed in relief. "Kairi, Namine, Roxas, great job." He said, seeing we all looked the part. "Sora… you could use a little work but you look better than those three. The rest of you, exceptional. We will work on this when we get home. Thank _goodness_ you all have to wear _uniforms_ to school…" He got into the driver's seat. We all loaded into the van.

We got there in about ten minutes. Sephiroth unlocked the doors and let us all in, then locked them again. That's when it really hit me—I actually have to _work_ here.

"Um, Sir… I have a question." Namine said in a low tone; it was surprising that he even heard her. "You told us our positions and everything yesterday, but… you never told us who will actually be _making_ the cupcakes…"

"Ah, yes…" Sephiroth said, "…that's everyone's job."

"EH?" We all said.

"Each day, we will make exactly one-hundred cupcakes. There are ten ovens, one for each person. You must choose a cupcake flavor of your own, but it cannot be the same as anyone else that day. We will have ten _different_ flavoured cupcakes on the menu."

"Sir, there's only nine of us." Roxas pointed out. "If we each made ten cupcakes, that would only be…"

"Oh, I forgot. I hired one more person."

"Eh…?"

"Ventus? Are you here?"

The Roxas look-alike came out of the kitchen. He was already wearing his work clothes. He smiled and waved.

"Um… don't you think it's going to be a little bit confusing… with Roxas and… this guy?" I asked.

"No worries, chaps." Ventus said. Wait, where did he get this British accent? "I will lay low. Besides, we've got nametags."

"Right." Sephiroth said. He checked his watch. "Alright, time to start baking. We must get here an hour and a half early every day to make the cupcakes. There's a list over there with flavours and recipes. Sign your name next to the cupcake you choose. Remember, you will have a chance to make them all, so be patient if you don't get to do the cupcake you want today. Chop chop!"

"I've already decided I'm going to make chocolate mousse cupcakes today. I was mixing the batter when everyone arrived, so I will return to that." Ventus said.

He already seemed like Mr. Perfect. I had a feeling he and Roxas were _not_ going to get along.

I decided to make a chocolate dipped strawberry cupcake today. I was hungry already, but unfortunately I knew that I wasn't allowed to eat any.

"We close as soon as the one-hundred cupcakes are sold. If they are not all sold out early, the regular time is five o'clock." Sephiroth said.

"I think I'll make a red velvet one today." Namine said and signed her name next to it.

Pretty soon, everyone but Genesis had decided what they were going to make and went to the kitchen to start on it. Genesis' eye twitched.

"Love… cakes…?"

"Oh, that's the most difficult one of all." Sephiroth said. "You must be _precise_ with everything and make sure it _shows_ true love."

"What the hell…"

"Get started. You only have an hour and fifteen minutes."

Sephiroth came into the kitchen. Everyone was struggling to follow their recipes; some didn't know how to crack eggs, some didn't know the difference between sugar and salt without tasting it, and some just plain didn't know how to do anything. Luckily for Namine and I, we had no trouble following our recipes. This was Namine's forte and I learned just by watching her all the time. She had her cupcakes in the oven before anyone else.

"Great job, Namine." Sephiroth patted her on the back.

"Oh come on, she's a _woman_. Of _course_ she knows how to do this." Seifer said.

Axel put his cupcakes in the oven and waited outside of the kitchen with Namine. They each had timers attatched to their aprons. I was really surprised that Axel would be finished mixing already.

"I don't understand this." Zexion was getting ready to throw a fit. "Why the hell do we have to do this?"

"OH," Sephiroth spoke up, "I forgot to inform you. There is an optional survey on each cupcake and how good it was that we will give to our customers. They will rate it and put it in the box next to the registers. This will let me know how good your baking skills are. I cannot have bad reviews, so put your heart and soul into this."

Sephiroth really had everything figured out.

"I don't have a heart… or a soul." Zexion said. "Where the hell are the eggs?" Sora handed him three eggs. Unsure of how to crack them, Zexion just squeezed the eggs in his hands and let the yolk ooze out. I sweatdropped.

"Hahaha… not so _bad_ now, are you eggs? Huh? Don't mess with me!"

"Zexion, there's egg shells in your mixing bowl…" I said.

"SILENCE!"

"Gross…"

Roxas' cupcakes were already baking, so he began going around and checking on us. He was really uncomfortable telling people what to do and just wanted to be cool with everyone.

"Um… Genesis, you only need three eggs, not five. Terra, please don't forget the sugar… Zexion…"

As I listened to Roxas struggling, I was finally done mixing all of my ingredients. I began chopping my strawberries and laid them aside. Next to me, Sora was making a huge mess.

"Who knew vanilla cupcakes would be so difficult?" Sora had flour all over his body and was just mixing the dry ingredients. I didn't know if I was allowed to help him or not, but for time's sake, I decided to.

"Okay, Sora, stop. What have you done so far?"

"Well, I mixed the white stuff, then the other white stuff, then the OTHER white stuff… gosh, why is there so much white stuff?"

"That's what she said." Genesis snickered. We ignored him.

"Okay, let's start over." I poured his entire bowl of whatever into the trash. "Get your measuring cup."

"The one with the numbers on it?"

"…yes…"

"Got it!"

"Did you preheat the oven?"

"Um…"

"Turn the nob to 375 degrees. No more, no less."

I checked to make sure it was at the right degree. We moved on to the mixing. "Now pay attention." After mixing the sugar, baking powder, salt and flour, I then had to show him how to properly crack an egg.

"Oh wait! I already know how!" Sora grabbed one of the eggs and threw it onto the floor. It cracked open. He then used his bare hands to scoop up the yolk. Just as he was about to put it in the mixing bowl, I stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing? Go wash your hands!"

Sora obeyed, washed his hands and came back. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't know any better…"

He really didn't.

I tapped the egg twice onto the edge of the bowl. Sora watched in awe as the yolk flowed smoothly into the mix.

Pretty soon, we were the only two left in the kitchen. Somehow Zexion had figured out how to make his cupcakes and joined everyone else. My cupcakes only had ten more minutes to bake. Namine's timer went off and she hurried into the kitchen to get them out of the oven. She had already prepared the frosting long before she left the kitchen. Roxas and a few others did that as well, following her example.

I tasted it just to make sure it was right. Seemed fine, so now it was time to stick it in the oven.

"Sora, set your timer for twenty five minutes. Then, prepare your icing."

"Got it! Thank you so much, Kairi!"

My timer went off not too long after that. Namine, Roxas, Axel, Zexion and Ven's cupcakes were already done and out on display. There was only thirty minutes until opening time.

I really hope this will be a good day…

o.o.o

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation for a few days. It was pretty epic. Anyway, more craziness to come, so leave a review, please!

_**Other Story updates**_****

Feels Like Tonight: I really don't have any motivation for this story anymore…  
**Let's Play Doctor:** Chapter three is halfway finished. 


	3. Eat Cupcakes or DIE

**Chapter Three**__

Kairi's POV

So the first day of business was… no business.

Sora tried desperately to attract customers over to the store by dancing and singing "Cupcakes are G-UREEAAT," similar with some cereal brand, only to scare them away even more. Genesis also joined. He didn't help either.

"I''m a little disappointed…" Namine said, staring down at her perfect cupcakes. People continued to pass by the shop giving strange looks to the two idiots dancing in purple and pink spandex. "How do we get them to come?"

"How about samples?" Ventus suggested. "We can give free samples."

"I told him that." Zexion said quickly. Nobody heard him.

"And we can make them CUTE!" Sora jumped up and down happily. "I," he blinked a few times, "Sora, am VERY good at being the most adorable person in the room!"

"Or the most idiotic." Zexion said. Sora huffed and went into the kitchen.

"All that aside, samples are really not a bad idea." I agreed.

"Just… how would we do that?" Roxas scratched his head.

"I've got it!" Sora came out in a flash, carrying a tray of little cupcakes, all with a chibi Sora face on them. "SEE? Cute as can be!"

"How did you make those so quickly?" Roxas questioned.

"It's poisoned somehow…"

"I just turned the oven up on full blast and they baked in one minute! The decorations took a little while though…" Sora examined his creations. "Don't worry, they're perfect! Don't believe me? Try it!"

Of course, nobody wanted to die. Sora saw the disbelief on their faces and sighed. "Alright. I'll try one right in front of you. If I die, Roxas can eat the rest."

"Wait, what?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

Sora picked up one of the miniature cupcakes of himself and without hesitation, threw it into his mouth. Everyone gasped, waiting to see the result.

"SORA!" I yelled.

Sora's face started to puff up, his eyes widened, he was turning red and looked as if he was going to explode.

"OH MY GOD! He's choking!" Roxas ran over to his brother and starting shaking him.

"Quick! Does anyone know CPR?" Genesis yelled, freaking out.

"You don't do CPR for a choking victim." Zexion pointed out, unsure why he had to use the word 'victim.'

"ALRIGHT, I'LL DO IT!" Genesis pushed Roxas out of the way. "I'll save you Sora!" He pressed his lips against Sora's and blew as hard as he could.

Namine, completely shocked, saw some pedestrians stopping to watch the little incident. There were a few high school girls giggling along with some middle aged men and women. Namine wasn't sure what to think of the attention, whether it was good or bad.

"IDIOT! What are you doing? Stop raping my brother with your mouth!" Roxas kicked Genesis away from him and went behind Sora, wrapping both of his arms around his stomach. Sora continued to choke on the cupcake.

"Save him!" The high school girls yelled in concern.

I became a little irritated that those girls were worried so much about Sora—only I could worry about Sora. Wait… what was I saying?

Roxas tried and tried, but apparently he never learned how to do the Heimlich maneuver properly. I didn't really know either, but I knew one thing, Sora was going to die if we didn't do something.

So I went over and punched his stomach as hard as I could. Sora flew back and hit the wall. Out came a big chunk of chocolate cupcake, hitting Genesis in the eye. Sora proceeded with a large burp that made the entire place shake.

"OWW!" Genesis screamed in pain.

Just as I was about to go over there, one of the high school girls ran over to Sora's aid. She patted his head. "Are you okay? I was so scared!"

Okay, who is this girl?

"I-I'm okay… thank you…" They looked into each other's eyes. The girl blushed.

"My name… is Mary Sue…"

"I'm… Sora…"

She giggled. "I was so worried…" She got out a pink handkerchief and began to wipe his face gently.

I had never seen another girl even remotely care for Sora like that before, so it was a little shocking. And I couldn't help but feel a little…

"Can I help you up?"

"Aww, that's nice of you." Sora stood up and brushed himself off. "So… anyone want a cupcake?" He laughed.

Everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"Sora, how are we going to sell ANYTHING after that?" Namine shrieked.

"Look…" Genesis pointed. An entire crowd of people had appeared, apparently all had just witnessed the incident.

Sora walked up boldly. "I'm okay, everyone!" He flashed a smile.

Nobody said anything for a few moments, making them all worry even more.

"Everyone, he _said_ he's _okay_!" Mary Sue took Sora's hand and raised it in the air and cheered. Everyone soon followed and cheered as well. A few people ran over to the cupcake display and started choosing some.

"What…?" Namine, along with everyone else was shocked. The tables were filling up, the lines were forming. Was this a dream?

Pretty soon, Sora was the poster child for the Cupcake Factory.

Next to him was a huge poster of himself doing the peace sign with a wide smile.

"Let's pick a slogan, people!" Sora rallied the crowd. "Can I get any suggestions?"

"Don't choke, eat a cupcake!" One said. People cheered.

"Alright! We have the first suggestion! Anyone else?"

"Hungry? Grab a cupcake!"

"Oh! Good one! Next?" Sora said cheerfully. Mary Sue stood next to him, clapping and cheering.

"These cupcakes are really good!" Said one of the customers.

"I'm going to bring my friends next time!"

"I wish I could make cupcakes like this!"

So many people were praising their cupcakes that it sort of gave them hope and a sense of accomplishment.

On top of that, a small news crew even entered the room, pushing through the crowd of people.

"And in just one day, this little boy made this shop the most famous place in town by _choking_ on one of their very own cupcakes! How does he do it? He has such charm, right?"

"Hi mom!" Sora said to the camera.

"Idiot…" Roxas went back to the kitchen.

o.o.o

_Roxas' POV_

He's getting the credit for _my hard work_…

All because of his stupidity…

Sora can't steal my spotlight…

o.o.o

_Kairi's POV_

This is insane. We had three cupcakes left. I never expected this.

"Sephiroth will be so proud!" Genesis leaped for joy.

Sora continued to search for a slogan among the crowd, not having much luck.

"I wonder if it's going to be like this every day…" Namine said.

"I hate people…" Zexion faded into the background.

"This is amazing!" Ventus remarked. "I didn't know Sora had it in him. He really has some talent."

"Sora? Talent? Psh." Roxas looked away in disgust.

"WE NEED A SLOGAN!" Sora yelled. "COME ON PEOPLE!"

"Eat cupcakes or DIE!"

"Literally." Zexion said.

Everyone cheered. "We found it!" Sora exclaimed, happily painting the official slogan on the huge poster.

"Un-believable…" Axel said for the first time.

Sephiroth walked into the door. "What… is all this?"

"Master! I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't—" Genesis was ignored.

"This is… amazing!"

Everyone got quiet and stared at Sephiroth.

"SEPHY! Look! We sold all the cupcakes thanks to ME!" Sora boasted.

Sephiroth looked over at the poster, then over to the cupcake counter. Indeed, all the cupcakes were gone.

"I can't believe it…"

"Just appreciate me!" Sora said happily. "I'm awesome right?"

Sephiroth's eye twitched. "Please tell me this is a joke?"

"N-no sir…" I said. "Sora really helped… you can watch the news…"

"We're even on TV?" Sephiroth was astonished beyond belief.

"PLEASE just praise me!" Sora cried. Sephiroth ignored him.

"Since Sora never knew his father, it would only make sense that he would want Sephiroth's approval…" Axel whispered.

"Well, due to the astonishing success of today, I think it's only fair to give a reward. Let's close and then go home!"

o.o.o

Sephiroth made an extravagant dinner (yes, he cooks) for everyone. They pushed two wooden tables together and sat down. We all updated him on what exactly happened today, giving him the chills and the giggles at the same time.

"Sora, I really underestimated you. Who knew that your… unique nature, to put it nicely, could come in handy? I thought you would just be running around carelessly without a clue, singing stupid tunes and tripping over your own feet." Sephiroth laughed loudly and took a shot of the Jager bomb Axel especially made for him.

Apparently he had to drink for this.

One shot, two shots, four shots… who was counting anymore? Sephiroth was so drunk that he got up and started dancing around.

"I wanna drink too! Sora said, reaching for the wine. Sephiroth smacked him. "NEVER!"

So I learned that night that Sephiroth was a lightweight.

"Children!" Sephiroth tried to stand up straight. "Get ready… tomorrow you will go to school! Don't forget to take your bus and get on the bags! HAHAHA!" He fell over and passed out.

"Why does it seem like only Sephiroth got a reward?" Zexion asked.

o.o.o

_Sora's POV_

Ring, ring…

"Oh! My cell phone is ringing! Someone is calling me!"

"Where did you get a cell phone?" Roxas asked.

"Mary Sue gave one to me. She said she has the same one but its pink. They're like a couple thing. But there's just two. I thought a couple meant more than two. I don't know. Hey! It's Mary Sue!" I answered. "HI!"

Kairi came into the room. "Sora, who are you talking to? Sephiroth is sleeping…" She looked a little angry.

"Oh! Just that girl I met today. She's really nice! We're going to meet for lunch tomorrow! She said we go to the same high school!"

"There's only one high school in this town, dimwit." Roxas mentioned. He fell onto his bed.

"Well, you should get some sleep. We don't want to be late tomorrow." Kairi shut the door.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Mary Sue. Bye!" I hung up and went to bed.

o.o.o

**A/N: HUGE UPDATE:  
Well my friends, I've been away for a while, and technically I'm still away. (Kudos to those that know why already, but I will just tell you.) I'm in South Korea right now, writing this at one o'clock in the morning. I will be here for two more weeks. Just letting you know!**

o.o.o

By the way, maybe Angeal and Demyx will show up next time!


	4. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

**Cupcake Factory**

_Author's Special Note_

Okay, everyone. I have officially decided to discontinue this story. I just do not have the motivation to write it anymore. I'm sorry for any inconveniences this has caused.

HOWEVER,  
I am allowing one author, at my choice, to _adopt_ this story.

What I mean:  
You write the chapters in similar format and e-mail them to me. I will post them and make sure that the readers know, it is NOT me writing it. I will give full credit to you. I may edit a few things like grammar mistakes. Do know that I have the right to at least do that.

Rules:

1) You must stick with the general plot, or lack of plot (haha).  
2) Refer to Maid Service if you cannot remember. I do realize that was written a long time ago and there were confusing points. I wrote it to make people laugh. Keep that in mind. We want just as much craziness as the first one, if not more.  
3) If you would like more Sora x Kairi in this story, by all means, do so.  
4) Yaoi is for humor purposes only. I do not have a problem with it. (Zexion, Demyx – for example)  
5) Chapters should be a decent size; between 5 – 8 pages on Microsoft word.  
6) Also, please don't be like me and make readers wait horrible amounts of time for updates! :) At least one chapter a month should suffice.

If anyone is up to the challenge, please let me know! (Either through review or PM)  
If I choose you, I will PM you.

Also,  
If anyone has ideas for the story, of course the new author (if I find one) and I will take them into consideration (and credit you for them).

If I cannot find anyone willing to take the challenge,  
The story will be deleted within the next month or so.

What do you think?


End file.
